Problems can not be avoided in Beacon Hills
by Wxcvbn12
Summary: Hello, im new here and it's my first story so tell me what you think . The pack was finally starting a new life in Beacon Hills without any kind of trouble but where there is peace, there also chaos. Trubles can't be avoided in Beacon Hills, a lot of people have bad intentions.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I am new with all of this and I don't know perfectly how it works. It's my first story so be kind** **and above all I'm not English so sorry for my mistakes… Well I let you read peacefully, please review and tell me what you think, even "bad" comments, not "hurting" ones so I can improve things**

 **Chapter 1**

 **OH MY GOD Scott! Look what I found in my locker…!**

It was a letter, a weird letter because the paper was black, fully black and written in white. The handwriting was perfect, completely perfect and beautiful without any mistakes or dirt. It was hard to believe but this paper smelt quite good

 **Wait, I can smell banana and cherry, but there's more, I can't find what…**

All of a sudden Scott sneezed three times and started to touch his nose, it was burning from the inside.

 **Bless you Bro'**

 **Thanks, so what does it says? Let's read it!**

This dark letter was delicious on the outside but inside, it was something else, it was a mix of darkness and sadness because this letter was delivering a hurting message. The person who wrote it knew everything and wanted to hurt them, to make them remember what happened so they don't forget that it could happen again. Tears were falling from Scott and Stile's face

" _Hello BITCHES!_

 _I know very well who you are, I know each one of you and each dirty little secrets of yours! All your deepest fears and feelings … Sorry, but that's not the point now. Well I'm wondering how others didn't find out that most of you are supernatural? It's obvious after all, you guys are not discreet at all and even a little child can find out. You, all of you are weak and completely fools and that makes me laugh. Well now let's get to the point, I'm wondering myself, at this moment, the moment I'm writing to you this letter if I'll have to kill some of you to get what I want or if I won't have to. It's up to you after all. Perhaps you'll give it to me without arguing…_

 _It will be sad if you get a death like Allison had… Yes I was there and I watched everything, ill maybe explain how and why I was there but not now. We have an unfinished business… You have something that I want and ill coming to get it. Be careful, I will not hesitate to kill if it's necessary, just don't forget that! So I advise you to prepare it! It's small and it shine, and it's Red as blood._

 _Be ready because you, all of you and I know that you won't give up easily and you on leave the situation without a great fight_

 _Take care of each other; you don't know what can happen next…_

 _I am coming to you BITCHES!_

 _Love, W"_

 **What the hell is that? Is that a joke? Because it is not funny at all!**

 **I…I don't know, maybe… I don't know…**

Scott was staring at stiles they were scared and angry, but there is more, they couldn't move their body…

 **I can't move Scott, what's happening to me? Scott? Scott did you hear me? Oh shit!**

Stiles sneezed two times too and felt his nose, his face and his hand burning, just like someone switched on a fire. Stiles didn't realise yet what just happen and what he read, the effects will come to him in a bit, his hyperactivity was doing that, he couldn't focus on the letter because he was paralysed and his brain was just thinking about that, nothing else…

Someone woke up some bad memories which were hard to forget, but forgetting wasn't easy and it takes time. But deeply inside we never forget, bad memories are still here, it's just that with time we learn to live with it. And the pack just started to live normal lives with those memories but someone didn't want to. "Normal lives" wasn't appropriate because we all know that Beacon Hills was everything except normal.

It's been a year since those events but it still was a wound wide open… and each time someone brought the subject, they all started to feel pain, anger, destruction and guilt. Ones more than others.

It's not just about Alison, they all have lost a lot, destroyed lives and implicate people they didn't want to. These memories still hurt and if someone decided to reopen it, that is not good at all.

Scott wasn't shaking because he was paralysed too but worse he couldn't talk or blink or do anything, he was breathing quickly and tears were falling from his eyes. His brain was overloaded with information, memories and all what comes with it. Scott was lost in his mind and thoughts. Inside him his wolf wasn't paralysed at all, on the contrary he wanted to be freed and go out; he was burning from the inside. Those memories hurt him a lot, especially those with Alison and Aiden. He was here when they died, he saw everything for both of them Alison was and is his first love and even if they weren't together anymore, he still loved her. She was also a friend, and watch his friend die is something very hurting. Alison died in his arms, he was here for her and the least he could do was absorbing her pain so she could die peacefully without any harm. He wanted to help her, to call 911 but it was too late and deeply inside him, he knew, he knew she was going to die and that he couldn't do anything else.

He was devastated, she wasn't supposed to be here…but without her they couldn't have beaten the oni so she died a hero, saving them all. He blamed himself for so long because he failed protecting her, she always said to him " **Scott, I don't need your protection, I'm not a little girl and I know how to fight so you don't need to protect me** "But he didn't care. Alison was stubborn and she wasn't going to let their friends fight without her because they were more than just friends, they were family. So she protected the ones she loved.

About Aiden, Scott helped him and his brother, he made them join his pack, his own pack so it was his duty to protect them but he failed again. He lost someone else, his friend, and his family, even if at the beginning they hated each other. Scott blamed himself for so long but after all this time, this wound started to close itself slowly but some mysterious person decided otherwise.

Stiles was also crying we was trying to move but nothing, he couldn't fortunately he could talk so he tried to yell, he was calling for help but no one was there. They were at school; it was 11 pm when they broke into the school to try to steal maths exams. When they got in they passed in front of the lockers and that's when Stiles found the letter. He was crying because it made him remember a lot of things, mostly bad… The period when he was possessed by the Nogitsune, the time he almost killed his dad, tortured Derek and Scott and haunted Lydia… he felt horrible. He is the miserable human who can't fight and protect himself or his friends; he is the one who get possessed. And there is a reason to this, he was weak, and he let the door wide open. Because of him his friends died and he blames himself a lot. Stiles knew how to deal with death when he wasn't the cause because he deeply thought it happened because of him and when you always think of something not true for too long, you start to believe it like it is reality. He lost his mom, one of his cousin and his uncle, it was terribly tragic and not his fault but with Alison, it was something completely different and he didn't know how to deal with it. His brain was burning and hurting him he was so desperate.

Lydia was with Kira and Malia, they were watching a movie and eating pop-corn, they didn't want to go with the boys because they thought it was a stupid idea and they didn't want to get in trouble if they get caught. So they decided to make a pyjama party. Lydia was on the couch, Malia was sitting on the floor, she was sleeping and Kira was leaning on her legs. Lydia was almost asleep when her phone rang so it wakes her up. She got an incoming call from a blocked ID so she didn't reply, she promised herself not to reply to private number because one day, Jackson pranked her and she completely freaked out because she actually believed to the story, and he was threatening her. She almost pissed herself… So she put her phone on the table and got back to her place. The calls were not stopping so she started to worry.

 **Answer the damn phone Lydia or Ill feed you with it**! Malia yelled at her and she seemed pretty pissed because she was sleeping and when you are a were-coyote, your senses are more developed and this ringtone was awful. **And don't forget to change the ringtone** Kira added.

 **Hello? Jackson I miss you, but if it's one of your pranks I don't need it now, I just need some...**

 **Lydia? Lydia are you here? Hello?**

 **Yeah I'm here, who the hell are you? And why are you calling me at 11:45 pm?**

 **Lydia, it's me Miss Morell, listen to me, you need to find Stiles and Scott right now!**

 **Bullshit, she's gone, why should I believe you?**

 **I don't care! You need to hurry, they are in danger, find them and call Deaton! Lydia, I'm Deaton's sister, Miss Morell believe me I'm not the bad guy here I am trying to help , Stiles and Scott are paralysed, you need to hurry and bring them to my brother I'm on my way to Beacon Hills I can't do anything you need to hurry up because something is messing with their heads and bodies. Take Malia and Kira with you! No Boys because it doesn't have effects on supernatural girls!**

Then she hangs up and woke up the girls. **Girls wake up, move Scott and Stiles are in trouble, they are in danger we need to find them and bring them to Doctor Deaton, hurry u…**

Lydia couldn't finish her word that she started to scream, a real banshee scream and when a Banshee screams it means that someone is going to die…


End file.
